St Valentin
by moimoiremoi
Summary: [OS JPLE]Je déteste la St Valentin, et encore plus James Potter. Comment ça, ces deux choses sont liées?


Saint Valentin

Je hais la St Valentin.

Pas pour les raisons que certains disent : que c'est une fête purement commerciale, qu'on a pas besoin d'un jour précis pour se dire que l'on s'aime etc.… Non, moi je déteste ce jour pour une seule raison : James Potter.

Parce que, comme vous le savez, un jour lors de sa 4ème année, il s'est levé de son lit en disant : « je suis amoureux de Lily Evans. »

Et depuis ce matin là, il enchaîne les plans drague débiles, et les râteaux. Mais il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Sinon il comprendrait que ce qu'il me fait, c'est du harcèlement, ni plus ni moins.

Allez, je dois avouer qu'au début, j'étais flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi, pauvre petite intello. On est toujours flattée quand l'un des plus beaux mecs de l'école vient vous inviter à sortir. Le problème, c'est qu'a cette époque, je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un. Il s'appelait (et il s'appelle toujours comme ça d'ailleurs) Keith. J'ai donc refusé, car j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. (Keith, pas Potter.)

Je devais certainement la première à lui dire non, car après cela, il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre. C'était assez marrant, il m'offrait des fleurs, me glissait des mots dans mon sac, mais j'ai tenu bon, et de toute façon, j'étais réellement amoureuse de mon petit ami. Sauf que lui, n'a pas tenu bon.

Il m'a larguée, à cause de Potter. Le jour de la St Valentin.

J'ai donc noyé mon chagrin dans du chocolat et les tee-shirts de mes amies.

Deux kilos en plus, et une dizaine de tee-shirts trempés plus tard, j'ai décidé de haïr James Potter.

Je l'envoyais balader, et je lui envoyais des claques, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Il restait comme un vieux chewing-gum collé à ma chaussure. Ou si vous n'aimez pas la comparaison avec le chewing-gum, je vous dirais qu'il était comme un immense pot de colle, je le retrouvais à chaque coin d'un couloir.

Et les fleurs, les mots se sont transformés en clins d'œil aguicheurs, et propositions que ce site ne m'autoriserais pas à publier.

Bref, je le détestais, vraiment. Détestais ? Oui, parce que finalement, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il a réussi.

Mais je sais ce que vous allez me dire : au tout début de mon récit, je vous ai dit que je haïssais ce jour à cause de lui. Parce que je sais que derrière toutes ces déclarations, ce n'est que du vent, et c'est ça qui me fait mal.

C'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, je ne quitte pas mon lit. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des dizaines de cartes de sa part. Je n'ai pas envie que Cupidon reste à côté de moi toute la journée, avec ses chants débiles. Mais surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me dise « je t'aime », alors que nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il ne le pense pas.

Mais c'était avant que me soi-disant amies viennent pour me tirer du lit.

Eh oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la St Valentin qu'il n'y a pas de cours, à Poudlard.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans la grande Salle, tout le monde me regarda. Il n'y avait aucune carte pour moi, à ma place.

Mon cœur s'affola. Je ne sais pas si j'étais déçue ou soulagée.

Peut-être les deux.

En tout cas, j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais soulagée, pendant toute la journée. Sauf qu'a la récréation de l'après midi, je suis partie, laissant mes amies seules, bavardant de la St Valentin, encore et toujours.

Je suis montée, je voulais aller au troisième étage, mais je n'ai pas pu. Au premier étage, je me suis précipitée dans le premier couloir vide, ou jamais personne ne passe, et je me suis effondrée sur le sol, en pleurant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais.

Enfin si, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

A cause de James.

C'est alors qu'on m'a tendu un mouchoir. C'était James. Il m'avait vue pleurer, pour et à cause de lui.

« Quel est l'abruti qui te fait pleurer, que j'aille lui casser la gueule. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton doux, presque amical.

C'est la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça. Avant, il me disait je t'aime d'un air désespéré, sur un air d'amoureux transi, ou sur un air aguicheur. Mais jamais, il ne m'avait adressé la parole comme à cet instant.

Ce qui fit redoubler mes larmes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré. Mais, quand au bout d'un moment, plus aucune larme ne sortit je relevais la tête.

Il était toujours là, et me regardait.

« Lily, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais je voudrais te demander une chose, juste une. Embrasse-moi. Après, je te laisserai tranquille, tu n'entendra plus parler de moi. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça maintenant, alors que tu pleures pour quelqu'un d'autre mais… »

Je l'ai fait. Lorsque nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres, juste avant se toucher, je compris que je l'aimais. Beaucoup plus que je me l'imaginais.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je pris la parole.

« C'est toi. »

« Moi ? »

« C'est toi, l'abruti qui me fait pleurer. »

Il resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, abasourdi par ma déclaration.

«Lily je… je… »

Il voulait me dire qu'il m'aimait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas désespérés, ni aguicheurs. Ils étaient simplement francs.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« Euh, je voulais te dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille en cours. »

Et un râteau, un.

« Hum, tu as raison, je vais y aller. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, il prit ma main, et m'obligea à le regarder.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas te dire qu'on devrait aller en cours. »

Et il m'embrassa.


End file.
